


Running out of time

by VampizaLife



Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ferdie get squished, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampizaLife/pseuds/VampizaLife
Summary: Ferdinand himself was exhausted. He wished nothing more than to sit down and have a cup of his beloved Southern Fruit Blend. But there was no rest for the wicked. Being commented on several times in the past for his endless energy, he assumed the position to look for any trapped civilians. After all, it is a noble's duty to protect the common folk.Day 4: caged, buried alive, collapsed building
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980517
Kudos: 45





	Running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a fluffy one today. Hubert is there to save the day :3
> 
> @VampizaLife - Twitter

The city was in ruins, all crumbling down. Ferdinand never saw such horror before. What was once a beautiful city before, now was dead and lifeless. Fhirdihad is destroyed.

But that was the cost of war, for the new world Edelgard was fighting for and Ferdinand would do anything to support her. It had been Rhea's choice to use the streets of Fargus' capital as the battlefield, and the Empire agreed to fight there. 

Now, after the battle, soldiers and civilians alike laid lifeless in the streets. Blood flooded the canvas of the cityscape. The screams had died down, but continued to ring in the soldier's ears. Embers danced across newly found ruins, filling the houses. Everyone was exhausted, drained mentally and physically. As soon as victory was announced, the Adrestian soldiers retreated back to the makeshift barracks. 

Ferdinand walked through their campsite. He saw Edelgard carry their limp Professor back to her tent. The last move on Rhea’s life must have used up all their strength. In the firelight, he noticed there was no longer pale mint hair, replaced back by the original midnight blue hair. Despite his curiosity, he thought it better to leave the two to their alone time. 

Linhardt was nowhere to be seen, probably alternating between healing and sleeping, and honestly who could blame him for being tired. The war was very hard on the Bishop. No matter how much bloodshed he saw, he would never get used to the sight or smell. After every battle, after he finished up what was needed of him, he would always retreat back to his tent. Chances were, wherever Linhardt was, so was Caspar: the two were inseparable, even since their academy days. However, since the war began, the two couldn’t be separated, in research and training. The most extreme of circumstances can do that to people.

Ferdinand saw Petra was seen behind the stables, tending to her Wyvern. In the midst of battle, he saw her Wyvern shot by an arrow, tumbling the ground. Thankfully Petra was unscathed, protected by her Wyvern, however the beast itself couldn’t be said for. He remembered he saw Dorothea run over to heal them, whilst Petra fought off any incoming soldiers. What Dorothea did was only a temporary solution to the pain, but anything to get Oetra off the ground where she was vulnerable was better than on the ground in the middle of battle.

Speaking of which, Ferdinand passed through the stables towards the campfire. There, Dorothea was stroking the purple hair laying on her laps, Bernadetta sleeping next to her. He knows Bernadetta hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep on the March up to the capital, it was nice to see her finally relaxing. Dorothea caught a glance at the amber eyes, and gave each other a nod, leaving each other be. Neither wanting to interrupt the moment. 

Only the Goddess knows what Hubert was doing. After the Dragon went down, Hubert seemed to vanish out of sight, probably to do some paperwork, knowing him. That man never rested, even during their tea breaks. Who could blame him, he was working hard for his life goals to be achieved, and now that they finally were, what could the man do? It’s probably better to leave him be. 

Ferdinand himself was exhausted. He wished nothing more than to sit down and have a cup of his beloved Southern Fruit Blend. But there was no rest for the wicked. Being commented on several times in the past for his endless energy, he assumed the position to look for any trapped civilians. After all, it is a noble's duty to protect the common folk. 

He pitched up the last of the few reserve tents before venturing out into the smoking capital once more. Many buildings were on fire throughout the battle, and several soldiers were ordered throughout the battle to try and put out any houses on fire. Whilt they did a decent job, many were still up in smoke. Only after the battle did the fires slowly start to die out, but it still took its toll. 

Ferdinand went street by street, excavating all the houses that were still accessible., many of which still housed some people. Despite making a way out for them, many of the civilians would be very hostile to him. Its not like they could help it, after all they did enter Fhirdihad unannounced to take down a crazy bloodlusting dragon lady. 

In one street, Ferdinand heard a faint cry. He ran down to the source of the noise. He found a small baby, impaled with a wooden stake, from the wooden timbers of the house. He carefully lifted the child up, looking into its deep blue eyes, watching the life slowly be drained out of it, until it was motionless, the heat being drained from the body. Ferdinand saw life being taken on a day to day basis, but this was too much for him. The Great War was over, but lives were still being taken. He carried the limp body through the house, to where he found the bodies of the dead parents. The family could rest together. 

As Ferdinand exited the house, a loud crack was heard from above him. His amber eyes looked up, only to see the wooden frames of the house crash down to his level, the building collapsing. He was trapped.

~~~~~~~~

Dawn was slowly coming over the horison. Its been a few hours since the end of the war. Hubert finished up his final war report, and was now making his way tent to tent, offering supplies to the resting soldiers. He saw his fellow Strike Team sleeping in their tents, getting their well earned rest. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tired himself. Just as he was about to retire, he saw several Fargan civilians make their way to their camp. Of course, with the war being over, he assumed they came with no ill intent, and so he approached the incoming crowd.

Apparently they were told they could seek refugue and medical help here. Hubert, being too tired to argue with them, directed them to the left over empty tents on the other side of camp. As more and more people were coming from the burnt city, it dawned on him that someone must be trying to find them and send them here. With the next family coming to take refuge, he asked who it was who had offered them safety in their camp. Apparently it was a young ginger-haired chap who sent them in this direction. 

Ah, Ferdinand, of course it would be him. Driven by his noble duty to save the common people, so like him. 

As Hubert welcomed the next people in, he noticed there were no more civilians entering into the camp. At first, he thought it was just Ferdinand having bad luck at finding people, probably closing in on the border of the Palace. But it was when the sun fully rose, that Hubert was concerned that neither civilians or a ginger-haired was coming into his vision. That was when he felt something was wrong.

Hubert left the site and swiftly ventured into the city, with one on his mind: Ferdinand. Hubert followed the tracks Ferdinand left, piles of rubble outside of houses, signaling he looked in there already. He must applaud his search method,going through street by street, very effective. But now was not the time for that. 

As the trail came to an end, Hubert made a bee line down to the last house, seeing it collapsed down, shards of timber scattered about, the timber of the house moulding and fragile. The stupid man thought it was safe to enter there? Foolish. 

~~~~~~~~

Ferdinand awoke, lifting his eyes, only to be blinded by the nateral light to blind him. He shifted to his side, trying to block the light, only for a soaring pain to inflame his neck and sholder. 

Damn it.

"von Aegir, I would appreciate it if you would never go out into collapsing buildings alone again, or ever in fact,"

Ferdinand looked up. The shady shilloette looked down at him from the seat next to him. Ah, Hubert.

"Someone had to," Ferdinand mumbled, his voice horse from the lack of use.

"You nearly died, at least next time bring someone with you,"

"Mmm I'll think about it,"

Ferdinand attempted to sit up, only to be held back down.

"Stop, you need rest. You haven’t stopped moving since the end of the battle,"

Unfortunately, Ferdinand didn't have the energy to argue with the tactician, but he didn't mind a little banter. Always focusing on the negatives, that man.

"Only if you will,"

"...fine,"

A firm warmth pressed next to Ferdinand, and it took him a moment to realise it was Hubert laying next to him. Oh well, there could be worse. And this, this he didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would be appreciated <3


End file.
